Revamped : Giles
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Set in Becoming, Part 2. Drusilla appears to Giles as Jenny Calendar to gain the secret of the Acathla ritual for Angelus. When her work is done, she's eager to play...


A/N: Another in the Revamped series where we see how events of episodes might have gone differently and ended up with a Scooby getting turned. Had this idea for Giles a while ago but wasn't sure if it'd work. Although it completed weirded her out in some ways, my beta does assure me this is good. I await the judgement of you, the readers and reviewers.  
(_Disclaimer : All recognisable characters belong to Joss Whedon and not to me. Some scenes in this fic are from the BtVS episode 2x22 Becoming, Part 2, written and directed by Joss Whedon)_

Revamped : Giles

"It can't be you" Giles said weakly as he looked into the face of his beloved Jenny Calendar, but he wanted to believe it and as he stared deep into her eyes he did.

"Did you tell Angel, about the ritual?" she asked him, running a hand gently over his cheek, making him breathe erratically as he tried to answer her.

"No" he managed to say, shaking his head slightly, "But we have to get him away from Acathla" he explained desperately.

"Why?" Drusilla asked, with both Jenny's voice and looks, at least from Giles perspective, "Is he close to figuring it out?"

When he nodded his answer she leaned in close.

"Tell me what to do" she said imploringly, but her power over him seemed to be waning as he stared at her, so helpless and confused.

"It's all right" the woman told him, "We'll be together, finally. We'll have everything we never got to have...never got to feel..." she crooned, fingers moving across his chest, "Just tell me what to do"

Giles swallowed hard before he could speak properly, both the torture and the sight of his beloved causing too many painful and exhilarating emotions at the same time.

"We have to get Angel away from Acathla" he said desperately, "It's his blood...h-he mustn't..." he explained weakly, but Drusilla interrupted him, putting a finger to his lips, before kissing him softly at first and then with some passion.

Angelus and Spike who stand beyond the kissing couple realise they could now complete the ritual, though the younger vamp was less impressed by that fact and by the way his woman was snogging the Slayer's Watcher.

"Come on, _Willy_" Angelus sneered, grabbing the handles of Spike's wheelchair and steering him out of the room, "Let the girl have her fun for a while" he smirked, guessing from the way Dru's lips travelled from Giles lips to his throat that she was getting hungry. He'd let her have this one to herself, she'd earned it after all. Now he knew how to awaken Acathla - the blood on his hand must be his own.

"Jenny" Giles gasped as she continued to assault him with kisses, "We really must go" he said desperately, although all the pain and fear seemed to dissipate when she pulled back to look at him.

"We're safe here, Rupert" she said looking deep into his eyes, "You believe that don't you? You trust me?"

"With my life" he nodded, making her smile slowly.

"That's all I wanted to know" she said softly as she kissed him again, moving quickly from his lips to his neck and sucking on the pulse point there.

Giles had no idea what was happening until a sharp pain struck him as fangs sunk deep into his throat and his life's blood began to flow away.

* * *

"You really think you can take us all on?" Angelus smirked evilly as Buffy faced him.

"No, I don't" she admitted, glancing at Spike as he stood up from his unneeded wheelchair and started whaling on his grand-sire. Drusilla looked on in wide eyed shock, stamping her feet and making little noises of outrage at the naughty people who would spoil her and dear Daddy's apocalypse. As the Slayer advanced on her she didn't bother to stay and fight and didn't have to worry since another vamp lackey took on the blonde. Dru slipped away from the fray into the back room, knocking Xander away as he attempted to revive Giles who was laid out on the bed there.

"Won't wake yet, silly boy" she sneered at Xander as she effortlessly lifted the Watcher into her arms, "Only when the nasty shiny sun goes to bed will my new baby be born" she explains as if he is the one who's insane, though it is pointless her talking to the boy at all, since her shove caused Xander to hit his head and knocked him unconscious.

"Come now, dearie" Dru tells the apparently dead man in her arms, "We're going on an adventure"

* * *

He opened his eyes to find familiar female ones staring back at him, mischief and fun shining in them.

"There's my naughty Ripper man" Dru cackled as she moved to kiss him forcefully. Her vampire lover pulled her down, rolling them both over on the bed til she was pinned beneath him.

A month since they'd left Sunnydale, one whole month and so much had changed. Still Giles, or Ripper as his vampire self preferred to be called had adjusted only too well to being a creature of the night. Drusilla had showed him a world where the only pain was the good kind and no guilt or conscience ever bothered him. Her love and passion for him seemed to have no end and he craved her almost as much as he craved the blood he required to survive.

Sometimes he still thought of Buffy and wondered if she lived on. He believed she must do since the world hadn't ended, and the only way to defeat Acathla once he was awakened was for he that woke the demon to be sacrificed. Angelus was dead, but the Slayer lived he was certain of it.

"She fills your head" Drusilla frowned as she ran her fingers down Ripper's cheek, "Pretty little naughty Slayer. She took my Daddy, and now Spike dances to her tune. I think she would take you as well, my dark and deadly Ripper" she pouted.

"Can't take me, if I take her first" Giles grinned wickedly, as he kissed his sire, and her hands slid inside his leather jacket and then up inside his T-shirt, "What do you say, darling" he whispered in her ear as their passion overtook, "Want to spill some Slayer blood together?"

"Oh yes" Drusilla giggled as he kissed her neck, "I like that game very much"

- The End -


End file.
